


Revenge awaits

by animewriter



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Batman AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 11:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18893758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: its a bit of a drabble focusing on the loose concept of Batman Jiang Cheng ..





	Revenge awaits

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this inspires others to write on this and expand upon it. If they do message me and let me know .

Jin Ling wondered sometimes..what exactly lead his uncle Jiang Cheng over the edge..that it would lead him to this state..then again..it never did him any good to question him ..His uncle was never the talkative type anyway. Either way...here they were standing in a forest with masks on waiting for the current enemy. Another Wen who was supposed be in the area.

Jin Ling glanced to his left at where Jiang was hiding clutching his left fist preparing himself for the upcoming foe. Jiang Cheng grinned despite himself. Soon one less wen would be around to take another thing from him..They had already taken too much.

If Jiang Cheng had to pinpoint where his life went wrong..it had to be when his family questioned the status quo and fought against a local crime family the Wens. A powerful crime Syndicate that controlled all the big royal families in the country. His father though..had enough and challenged them boldly. His mother stood by his side and eventually lead others to fight against them..till a war broke out and the Wens tried to fight back.

First they had attacked and taken over many lands surrounding him ..then they got greedy and even burnt the worlds library down injuring an old classmate Lan Wangji as well as murdering his last remaining parent..that was horrible..but then it got personal. The Wens moved in towards his home and burnt his home down. Taking out the ones who started it all...not however without The elder taking out the eldest Wen.. .Soon the Jiang's were almost completely wiped out..That is all except their three children.

Jiang Cheng being the eldest took the lead and tried his best to help fight and protect his siblings. The youngest son of the criminal family, Wen Chao seemed to take a personal interest in ruining his life. After burning his family land and family to the ground..he soon set his sights on his other family members.

His sister Yanli and his younger adopted brother Wei Ying. His older innocent sister and his chaotic and hard to control but still loving younger brother.

His sister Yanli was the first to was never much of a fighter...and she was too preoccupied and sure of her own safety. She had decided to throw a party for her 4 year old son and were celebrating with her small family and her husband and brothers when the wens attacked using mysterious cultivation methods and took control of some guards..next thing the Jiang Cheng knew..they were separated...Wei Ying did the best he could to protect the nephew Jin Ling ..as her husband Zixuan tried in vain to protect her. One of the goons attacking moved quickly and ended up stabbing thru the shocked young mans stomach.

Wei Ying cried out in despair as Yanli followed suite falling to her death by her husband. He clutched his nephew and his own toddler Yuàn close. It..was a terrible day...that nearly broke his younger brother Wei...however while that didn't...the Wen brothers did...

Eventually he was captured after hiding the two young babies in a hole in a tree where they were found by Lan Wangji only an hour later..safe and sound. No amount of searching from Jiang nor Wei's lover ever seemed to amount to much. They weren't able to find him..Together they ignored the warnings from the other sects and worked together to try to track him down. Lan Wangji used his power to speak to the spirits and Jiang Cheng worked with his connections and hunted down all possible place that they could be...

All the while..poor Wei Ying was tortured and brought to the brink of insanity...by the time they found his captor Wen Chao..it was too late..Wei Ying wasn't the same person...The Wei Ying they had found locked up was corrupted. He ended up not just fighting and nearly killing Wen Chao but also turning on them and attacking them ferally as well before screaming in pain and running away holding his head in pain..

They both barely had time to react before Chao turned on them and tried to kill them all the while boasting about what he did to him. The gloating only further fueled their anger..it was not just Jiang Cheng that finished the job but an outraged and lethal Lan Wangji as well.

Wei Ying ended up becoming a villain in his own right..teaming up with a Wen angering Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng and Lan Wanji quickly disagreed with how to deal with Wei..as he continued to trouble and spread his terror more as Wei Ying now painting his face white with big red paint around his eyes and on his lips was rarely seen without the deranged make up.

His partner Wen Ning was also tortured and turned on by his own family...during the time of Wei Ying's torture he had tried his best to help him and befriended him during his stay..when Wei Ying had run away Wen Ning and managed to track him down and find him..before joining up with him..to help him and protect him from anyone who dared to try to hurt him. They mostly robbed and terrorized..but was otherwise harmeless. of course things went very wrong..people were quick to blame The crazed duo.

So infuriated and further egged on by the others..Jiang Cheng was further driven into the corner to try to just humanly put his younger brother out of his misery.. Lan Wangji however refused insisting he just needed to be taken back to his homeland of Cloud Recess and locked up to be rehabilitated.. They clashed and couldn't be near each other without a Fight ensuing

Jiang Cheng took in His nephew as a grieving but steadfastly loyal Lan Wanji took in his lovers son..just as much a father to him never gave up on trying to find..and take his lover back to cloud City. They

Now..5 years later..only one Wen was left...but the other countries and royal families urged them to give up on trying fighting..but Jiang Cheng refused to give up..he wouldn't stop till all the Wen's were gone. Wen Xu the last remaining brother had cultivated and grew stronger...but so had Jiang Cheng...and he was ready to finally finish him off..after he did he planned on finally finishing off his brother..so he wouldn't suffer anymore. Not even Lan Wanji would stop him...

He would take out anyone..who dared threaten his world..no matter who it was..

A horse was heard approaching and Jiang Cheng smirked as Wen..Xu came into view. It was time.


End file.
